It Seems
by Karolena
Summary: The team finds the body of a dead marine who has a connection to an undercover FBI agent who just happens to have a past with Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own NCIS, because if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Also, read and review.

**Chapter One: Ordinary Day**

Monday Morning- 0700

Tony was reclining in his chair and had his feet up on the desk. McGee was at his desk working on a computer. It could only be described as an ordinary day.

The elevator door opened with the usual ping. "Morning Ziva."

"Good morning, Tony."

"Someone is unusually chipper," Tony commented as she sat in her chair.

"So?"

"Have a good night?"

Instead of an answer she gave him a disapproving look. She was not going to give an answer and he wasn't going to be able to trick her into telling him.

They began to work in silence. Each of the team members where doing paper work and checking on some old cold cases. Each just waiting for something new to come up.

"Gear up! There's a dead marine in Annapolis." Gibbs said walking into the bullpen.

The three other team members grabbed their coats and guns and headed for the elevator.

Yeah, it was an ordinary day.

**A/N: I know it was short, but give it a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: From Russia with Love**

"What do we have, Duck?"

"One bullet, thru and thru. Exactly in the middle of the heart. The cuts were probably mad by a small knife. If you ask me, it was a torture session."

Gibbs paused to drink some coffee before asking his next question. "Time of death?"

"Late last night, around eleven," Ducky responded as he removed the liver probe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was sketching the scene while McGee snapped pictures. Ziva was continuing to look for clues. As she walked around she spotted a card. She read the little blue card before taking it to Gibbs.

"Calling card," she asked him.

He took the card from her and looked it over. "Lilacs," he commented.

"Lilacs?"

"It smells like lilacs."

"You think a woman did this?"

"Do you know anything about the symbol?" The center of the card has a triangle with a strange symbol in the middle of it.

"The letter is a Russian 'D', but that's all I know."

"Find the murder weapon.'

Ziva walked away to continue searching the crime scene, while Gibbs put the card in a plastic evidence bag.

Palmer and Ducky got the body into a body bag and headed back to headquarters in order to do the autopsy. A few minutes after they left, Ziva founded a gun.

She walked over to Gibbs again while saying, "Russian issue. Only one bullet missing. Another connection to Russia, yes?"

"Where was it?"

Ziva pointed to a vase of lilacs that sat on a mahogany dresser. "It was in the top drawer. Someone wanted us to find it."

"From Russia with love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Surveillance**

"Any new information, Duck?" Gibbs asked walking into autopsy.

"I have something."

"What?"

"The scratches weren't caused by a knife, but by fingernails."

"DNA?"

"I don't think so. Whoever did this was careful. I took some samples anyway and sent them to Abby to analyze."

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs said while walking out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got anything?" Gibbs asked as he walked into to the bullpen.

"Marine's name is Johnathon Strovich. Born here, but he's a first generation. His parents immigrated here from Russia just after their marriage." Ziva responded handing him a file with the man's information.

Tony hung up his phone and said, "FBI has been following a man named Alexie Mensky. He's a suspected Russian arms-dealer and drug trafficker whose name has been connected to other murders like this one."

"Do you have something important to say, DiNozzo?"

"They've given us permission to take him into custody."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Oh!" Tony stood and walked over to the flat screen. "He goes to this hotel every Thursday afternoon with the same woman." He pushed a button the remote, in his hand, showing a live video feed. "They've set up a camera in the room."

The TV showed a man and woman walking into the room. Her back was to the camera, but it was easy to see her curly blonde hair and tight clothes, which she was putting on a very good show of removing.

"Got an address?"

"The Northern Lodge. 419 South Street, ironically."

"Let's go!" Gibbs said as he ran to the elevator doors. The rest of the team grabbed their gear and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NCIS! Hands in the air!" Gibbs slammed through the door, quickly followed by Tony, McGee, and Ziva.

"Excuse me," the woman asked with a thick Russian accent. She was sitting on the man's hip and turned her head to look at the Agents. Her hazel eyes settled on Tony for a moment and seemed to widen in surprise, but she quickly looked away. She climbed off the man and held her hands in the air above her head.

Tony also looked to be in shock and whispered, "Annie?" Only Ziva heard him and she sent him a curious look.

"Ziva, grab the woman." She stepped forward to handcuff the Russian woman who wore only a bra and a pair of lace underwear.

"Can I at least grab my shoes?"

"No."

"But they've Chanel. That's two months pay."

"I don't care," Ziva said pushing her out the door and into the van.

Gibbs handcuffed the man and took him to another van while reading him his rights.

McGee went to join Ziva.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" Gibbs asked the woman as she sat in interrogation.

"I'm cold," she said nonchalantly.

"I'll see what I can do about that problem."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Agent—"

"Gibbs," he supplied.

She smiled with brilliant white teeth. "Agent Gibbs."

"Let's start with your name." He sat in the chair opposite her with the table between them.

"Anya. Although you did take my prints, so I doubt you'll have trouble finding that out. I've seen enough of your American crime shows," she answered with a quick wink.

Ziva and McGee stood in observation. "Is she flirting with Gibbs?" McGee questioned.

"I get the feeling she would flirt with anything that breathes."

"A female, Tony?" he joked. They laughed at the idea of two Tonys in the world.

They were interrupted by a man storming into interrogation. "Release her now."

"Fornell, this woman was with Alexie Mensky. Her arrest was necessary. She may be involved in our murder investigation."

"Wait. That man was marine or navy? Because I didn't know," she insisted. "And I didn't kill him," she pleaded to Fornell.

"I know, Ellie," he said as he placedhis hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

Fornell took out a FBI badge with the woman's picture. "I didn't want you to compromise her cover, but Ellie here is one ours."

"What!"

The woman looked at him and spoke in a very American accent. "Agent Gibbs, I had no idea he was in the military. Alexie said he was a traitor. I had no idea."

"You didn't kill him?"

"No. Torture? Yes. I scratched him, but I didn't even pour the salt water, Alexie did that." She grabbed Gibbs hand. "I left the gun for you. I left clues, the card and the flowers and the gun. Didn't you find them?"

"Yes, we found them?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Then, check my prints with the gun. I didn't kill him."

Gibbs looked her in the eye before saying, "I know." Relief continued to spread across her face. "Let's get you a change of clothes."

Ellie followed him out of interrogation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see that one coming?"

"No," Ziva responded.

"Me either."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I keep getting all of these story alerts, so I decided to keep going with this story. I only stopped because I'm scared it will be too much like a soap opera. You're opinions are well appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it.

**Chapter Four: Family Ties**

"Ziva, do you have any extra clothes?"

"No, sorry."

Gibbs turned to Ellie and said, "I'll get you some NCIS sweats."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," Ziva said from her chair.

"Not a problem. I would have done the same. You didn't know who I was. Besides from what I've heard the FBI and NCIS don't really get along," she commented as she sat at the desk opposite Ziva.

"Fornell is your boss?"

"Yeah."

McGee walked into the bullpen with a NCIS sweatshirt and a pair of pants. He handed them to Ellie who quickly pulled them on over her revealing bra and underwear.

"Gibbs is still trying to find some shoes," he said as he looked at her bare feet.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm Ellie,by the way. Ellie Cohen."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee."

She shook his hand while saying, "Nice to meet you, McGee."

"So, you're FBI." She nodded her head. "You don't even look old enough to be out of high school," he blurted out quickly.

Her eyes widened, but she smiled at his sudden realization of what he said. She tried to calm him down while by saying, "I'll take that as a complement," then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm actually twenty-three."

"I'm…I'm so sorry." Ziva watched him with a smile as McGee tried to rectify the situation.

"Don't worry, I get that all the time." She went and sat back down in Tony's chair. McGee wasn't sure if she was telling him the truth, but it did make him feel better and a little less embarrassed.

"How long have you been with the FBI?" Ziva asked, trying to give McGee some more time to recover.

"Four years. Mostly undercover work," she added. "I've been on this assignment for almost two years. This is the first time I've been able to speak English in six months."

"Really?" the recently recovered McGee asked from his desk.

She turned to face him. "Yes, but it hasn't been all Russian. You know other than the occasional French, Arabic, Hebrew-"

"You speak Hebrew?" Ziva interrupted.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you do as well considering you're Israeli." Ziva seemed surprised, so Ellie gave her a soft smile and said, "The accent gave you away."

The three continued to talk and laugh. Occasionally someone would mention the case; Gibbs wasn't around them to keep them on task. Mostly they were just getting to know each other. Ziva and McGee decided they like Ellie, she was just a friendly person who was funny and energetic. Then, they were interrupted by Tony storming into the bullpen. Ziva said hello, but he ignored her and walked straight to his desk. He grabbed Ellie's arm and pulled her out of the chair.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"You're coming with me." He dragged her to the elevator, leaving behind a stunned Ziva and McGee.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea McGee."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment the elevator began to move Tony pressed the emergency stop button. Then, he turned to face her although she maintained her gaze on the door.

"You should have told me you joined the FBI."

Now she turned to face him. With an eyebrow raised and a low voice she said, "I stopped having to run my decisions by you the day you walked out of my life. Furthermore, you are not my father, so I'll be damned if you are going to tell me what to do."

"So, we're back to the Daddy issues, Annie."

"It's Ellie now," she retorted with contempt.

"Why? Because I called you Annie. Don't you think that's a little overdramatic."

"Listen," she said holding her finger like a dagger to emphasize her point, "I am fully capable of handling my own life. I've actually been doing pretty damn well fro the past five years without anything related to the name DiNozzo."

"Yeah, I noticed you're going by the name 'Cohen', now. Interesting that you use your dad's last name."

"About as interesting as you using yours." She turned back to face the doors, and pushed a button on the wall, causing the elevator to begin moving again.

"I'm not going to let you do something stupid."

"Like I said you're not in charge of me anymore, Tony." She exited the elevator quickly when the door opened.


End file.
